Jenny, Jethro and the letter
by Jethro66
Summary: Jenny still loves Jethro - the letter is her way of telling him. What will Jethro do when he reads it?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, if I did, Judgement Day wouldn't have happened!

Dear Jethro,

You will probably think that it is strange I am writing to you considering that we see each other every day but I have something to say and this is the best way for me to do it.

Well, here goes - Jethro, I love you. The truth of it is I never stopped. I know that it was me that ended things in Paris but it remains to this day the biggest regret of my life. You are probably wondering why I am saying this to you now, well, it was spending time with Carson. It wasn't anything particular that he said or did, it just made me realise that there are more important things than work and my five-point plan. I don't want to say too much now or scare you off - just be outside MTAC at 5:30 this evening (caseload permitting) if you want to talk about this after work.

Jenny

Gibbs read and reread the letter several times throughout the day. He couldn't deny that his interest wasn't aroused by her words. As the time ticked on during the day, both Jenny and Gibbs kept glancing at their watches and clocks on the walls. It had been a rare quiet day, so at 5:15, Gibbs sent his team home but remained at his desk. After what seemed an eternity, (but in reality only 5 minutes had passed), Gibbs got up from his desk and walked up the stairs to MTAC.

Jenny was coming out of her office just as Gibbs arrived, she felt her a heart skip a beat. Although she had hoped he would be there, she was half expecting that he wouldn't. Gibbs gave her his famous smirk and waved the letter under her nose - 'You don't have to write to me, you can talk to me about anything'. Jenny smile back, 'It was just a safe way to test the water, it worked though, got you here!'

'So where do we go from here Jen?' Not here Jethro, come over to my house, we'll talk there'. Jenny and Gibbs left the building at the same time and each took their own cars to Georgetown. Jethro had always enjoyed visiting the townhouse but even he had to admit that he felt slightly apprehensive about this journey. 'Come on man, pull yourself together', Gibbs mentally headslapped himself for allowing his nerves to get the better of him. 'You have been to her house before and spent time with her outside of the office, what makes this so different? - 'because you have just found out that she still loves you and you were interested enough to find out more'. His inner demons were having a field day with his emotions and he allowed himself a wry smile as he remembered the last time he felt this nervous because of a woman. (Shannon at Stillwater station - he was off to join the Marines but she had reduced his legs to jelly so much he was thankful that he was already sitting down).

When Jenny reached home, she was grateful that she had given Noemi the night off, the butterflies in her stomach made her realise that eating woud be pointless - she also craved a very large Bourbon but she wanted to face Gibbs with a clear head. She began pacing around the house, waiting for Gibbs to arrive. After what seemed an eternity, the doorbell rang. 'Finally', she thought - Jenny was mentally preparing herself as she walked towards the door, 'Ok, be strong - it's only Jethro' - 'What do you mean its only Jethro, you've just told him you still love him'.

Jenny opened the door and came face to face with Gibbs. 'Jethro, come in - go to the study, we'll talk there'. 'Jenny, I don't want to talk about this'. Jenny didn't even try and hide the tears forming in her eyes and started to turn away. Gibbs reached out and grabbed her wrist, 'Jen, what I should have said is that I don't need to talk about this'. 'I love you too'. Jenny gave him a watery smile and kissed him for the first time in nine years!

EPILOGUE: Jethro took Jenny to Shannon and Kelly's graves, for the first time in years he felt at peace as if they had given their blessing to his new relationship. Jenny became wife number 5 after six months and presented him with twin sons within the year. He doesn't pretend that it is all plain sailing, but every night he reads the letter and is thankful he took the chance to love again.

Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed. To review or not review, that is the question - go on, you know you want to!


End file.
